My First Week in Forks
by ManifestingScreams
Summary: Bella is new to Forks, she meets and falls for two guys what will she do when asked to decide between one of the two? who will she choose? A little bit OOC don't like it don't read it. Rated M for later chapters. Also, its my first story so sorry for any spelling errors or anything you don't like in advance.
1. Meeting Edward

My first week in Forks, I met this cute guy, probably the cutest guy in the school he has golden eyes, pale, lean but muscular, and he avoids me like a _plague_. Now I'm not exactly the type of person to confront people with problems I'd rather just avoid possible conflict but on that day I was feeling fearless. So, I confronted him the first chance I got.

Biology started and the mysterious guy came late to class. I hated being a new student and I of course didn't have friends in that class so no one sat with me but there was another empty seat in the class, next to James the nose picker. When it came to choosing to sit next to me or James he choose sitting next to me, then again it was probably a close tie in that decision.

So class officially starts and the teacher begins to teach us about cells, I of course wasn't paying much attention rather I was glancing at the cutie next to me every chance I got waiting for a chance to talk. The teacher turned towards the board writing prophase, metaphase, anaphase…._here's my chance_! I turned to the enigma "hey I'm Bella" I stared into his eyes "beautiful golden eyes he's like a god" I thought but accidently said aloud he just looked at me awkwardly one eye brow raised staring at me, with a slight smile. He was then looking around probably to see if any one heard. "Hello, I am Edward" he said with his melodic voice, he turned and looked back at the board. I tentatively raised my hand, while trying to ignore the racing of my heart, to tap him on the shoulder.. "Bella!" the teacher said on his microphone, "step out side I'll speak to you in a moment".

For a new student it hadn't taken me long to know that this teacher Mr. Gonzalez had a smoking problem that was starting to affect his voice so he always used the microphone…ALWAYS!

'Bella,' he began, 'as much as you like that kid Edward pay attention to the lesson, its important. Now I understand that he's _dreamy_ and a mystery, he's a mystery to every one'. I realized as he was saying this he had his microphone was on and everyone could still hear what he was saying how humiliating… I kept my cool though and smiled then in a country accent, "but sir he's just soo dreamy I can't control myself what ever will I do?". He scoffed "just pay attention to the lesson" he then led me back into class.

I kept my head down knowing the whole class heard the conversation trying to spare myself the humiliation, humming while I walked to my desk to help drown out the sound of students snickering. I tried to talk to Edward any chance I got but he was too busy paying attention to the lesson. I guess I had to wait till after class so in the mean time I started to draw first hair the hair was short and different shades of gray, then the perfect features of a face not just any face but Edwards and I hadn't realized I was drawing him till I finished.

I looked around making sure no one was paying attention and then I noticed the whole class was in partners and the telescopes were brought out. Shit! I looked next to me and Edward was looking at my drawing and smiling. _Shit shit shit_. "That's..thats a nice talent you got there". I smiled awkwardly "thanks" then signed the paper and gave it to him so he would think I drew it for him. He gladly took the drawing and then passed me the telescope "I think its anaphase" I smiled back "well let me just make sure".

After having finished looking at the slides we began talking and I started asking questions like "_why do you always avoid me, are those your natural eye colors, how are you sooo pale_?" he looked like he was thinking long and hard for an answer and in the end just gave me a piece of paper. "meet me at my house today and I'll explain everything." Then class ended. At lunch I saw him sitting by himself I walked up to him and he just stared didn't asked me to take a seat next to him no just stared I went to pull out the chair next to him and he held it to keep me from sitting there.

This is just weird. I went to go pull out the other chair across from him and he held it with his foot. I started laughing awkwardly "uhmn Edward can you please, _you know_ let me sit". He pointed to the whole cafeteria "there's endless amounts of empty seats here, you just want to get some answers out of me and your not getting them until after school ." I looked around the cafeteria and everyone was staring at our little debate, I felt so humiliated. "_fine_ whatever" and I walked off to sit with James and his friends, unfortunately they wouldn't stop hounding me about why I was talking to Edward.

So I stood and walked myself to the nurses office complaining about a bad head ache, called my dad he gave me the okay to check myself out of school and head home.


	2. Meeting Jacob

When I got home there was a guy waiting for me on the porch along with my dad and his friend

I walked up to my dad gave him a kiss on the cheek and he began to explain who the strangers were. " this is the guy who sold me your truck and this is his son Jacob" I greeted them and stared at Jacob he was so handsome I couldn't keep my eyes off of him "so cute" I thought and accidently said aloud. Charlie and his friend ignored the comment but Jacob looked at me and smiled. _Crap crap crap_! I had to think of a way to escape from this.

"Uhmn my head really hurts I think I'm going to go to my room" I zoomed past them and started to walk up staris when I heard foot steps behind me. "hey don't you remember me we used to make mud pies together I'm jacob" I turned and the guy was following me up to my room and sat on my bed. "_did you hear me_" I took off my shoes and sat next to him "you were saying?" he smiled now that he got my attention.

"when we were little we used to make mud pies together". I stared into his chocolate brown eyes "please tell me I never ate them" he laughed for a good 10 minutes and I felt like a complete idiot. "no of course not, but do you remember me?"

I thought and thought and thought some more "Ohh that was you? Holy crap you've changed so much you've.. you've.. you've grown up!" he smiled at me. "Well yeah but then again I haven't seen you since you we were like fetuses, whats your name again? Charlie never said it '

I looked at his face trying to remember what he used to look like considering now he was a beautiful man so "beautiful, so beautiful" I said aloud. He stared at me with his half crooked smile "uhmn what your names beautiful, I think your joking but I don't remember it Then again people have weird names, you know once I met someone named peanut and_ blah blah blah blahh_"

Bella was just staring at his captivating lips while he talked not really hearing him blab on about strange names then she began to stare down his chiseled features, strong bone structure broad shoulders and naturally gold looking skin. "Yum, so hot I want to bake cookies on him".

Jacob laughed "are you okay and uhmn who do you want to bake cookies on?" I blushed when i realized I was thinking out loud yet again, he caught my blush and smiled again making my heart skip a beat and then melt into goo. "uhmn my name is actually Bella" I smiled awkwardly and he smiled back.

Charlie came in the room and said "hands up were I can see 'em!" we just stared at him and he started laughing "Just kidding". He inspected us to make sure both of us were wearing all our clothes "keep the door open next time and Jacob your father said its time to go, say your goodbyes, you can come back another day" and with that he walked out of the room.

Once there was no sight of Charlie Jacob sighed and stood up then, bent over so we were at eye level he stared at me in silence and all I could do is stare back. The room began to feel electrically charged and he just got more and more near my face until our lips were only inches apart. So close I could already feel his warm breath mingling with mine.

I sighed closed my eyes and waited in anticipation for the kiss to come, but It never did. Instead, his breath fell upon my cheek while he rested his hand on my neck he kissed my cheek tenderly and his lips traveled upwards. Breathing on my ear sending chills all over my body I sighed softly as he began to nibble on my ear.

"Ahem" I groaned when Jacob stopped abruptly and turned slightly. Jacobs father stood there in silence just staring "Jacob its time to go home". He stood in my door way just waiting.

Surprisingly Jacob went back to my ear and whispered in a husky breath "good bye beautiful, I mean Bella." Then he softly kissed my forehead, winked, and walked off.

Once everything felt calm again I grabbed a change of clothes and went to jump in the shower. After that little heated moment I really was in need of a shower considering I was all wet in my most intimate place. While in the shower I began to think of questions to ask Edward.. Edward oh Edward he was so hot he was like a god. When god decided to create him he was probably feeling really nice that day I mean damn! So I had no luck with Jacob maybe I can have some luck with Edward.

I finished up showering dried my hair, did my make up along with a nice red lipstick. I started putting on my red halter dress until I realized I might be getting all dressy for nothing I mean its not like I'm staying for dinner or am I? "Then again people get all dressed up for funerals so I could never be too dressy" my dad Charlie walked by "Bella honey you really do need to stop talking to yourself it worries me". I sighed finished up with everything grabbed my purse and started towards the door. I paused once I grabbed the door handle, "But what if Edward thinks its too much and doesn't like me ".

I took a step back and began pacing the room in circles thinking. "oh god oh god oh god! what if he doesn't even want to talk for more than 5 minutes what if he just answers my questions and kicks me out, I'm looking pretty for nothing! "Charlie stares at Bella in wonder as she runs up stairs and comes back out in jeans, converse and, a red tank top.

I was walking out of the door "dad I'm goi-" my dad somehow end up right in front if me. "_You're going where and who is this Edward boy your blabbing on about trying to impress? what's this kids full name? do I know him_?". Flustered "damn why do I keep thinking out loud I'm so freaking stupid and come to think of it I don't even know Edwards last name and I've only talked to him for about an hour this whole time I've know him, for all I know he's a murderer or a rapist a stalker or or god knows what! Ugh why hadn't I thought to ask? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" I say as I fight the urge to hit my head against a wall to emphasize each word.

"uhmn Bella sweetie your talking to yourself again". I sigh and side step Charlie "look dad I'm just going to go find out more about this kid and go to his house". I gave Charlie a kiss on the cheek and walked out the door. "Be careful, don't talk to strangers, wear a condom, be safe Bella Bear, Oh! And don't forget to wear a seat belt"my dad yelled after me.

"Dad the car you gave me doesn't have seat belts" he just stared dumbfounded. "Oh right, well drive safely" I sighed, got into my car and began my journey to Edwards house.


	3. On the Way to Edwards House

As I sit in the car I see Jacob sitting in the passenger seat. "sup beautiful, were are you going?" I stared wide eyed "I'm ugh going to go meet up at Edward's house". Jacob snarled "that white trash Cullen?" I'm guessing he's talking about how pale he is. "uhmn you know him, the one with gold eyes?" "yes, I know that neck sucker and its best not to talk about him anyways beautiful, I came by to ask if you wanted to go to the movies tomorrow, 5 O'clock?" I was surprised and almost screamed _hell yeahh!_ "uhmn sure hunny, it's the least I can do since your dad gave me this car". He smiled.

"alright Beautiful I'll leave you to your duties, bye" he winked and started to get out of the car, he quickly turned back around "can I have a kiss goodbye first?" I leaned forward to give him a kiss on the cheek and he grabbed my face on both sides with his warm hands and gave me a hot searing kiss, I didn't deny him when his tongue traced the outline of my lips I opened my mouth willingly and our tongues battled for dominance. When he pulled away he kissed a path down to my jaw then my neck and nibbled lightly. Panting for air I moaned when he started to suck lightly and massage my breasts. _Oh god yes!_ I scooted closer to him and started to rub my hand against the bulge in his pants.

His hand started to travel down my pants, over my panties, rubbing the mound then gently sticking a finger in between the tender folds and pumping it in and out. "Oh Bella your so slick" I moaned in reply. Then, the porch light turned on and Charlie came out "Bella what are you doing? Why haven't you left yet?" I whimpered in protest when Jacob took his hand out of my pants and kissed me "remember 5 O'clock tomorrow" with that he smiled then left.

Feeling shaky and unsure about meeting up with Edward "what if I smell like sex?" I grabbed perfume from my glove compartment and sprayed it on, I practically heard Jacob saying: "_baby wait till we actually make love you'll smell like sex for days, you won't be able to walk, you'll be screaming my name and just begging for more." _I struggled to get rid of the images of us together, I heard foot steps and ignored it think Bella think "skittles, pixystix, m&m's, Oreo's, UGH why won't this image go away!" just then Charlie was there but I hadn't noticed "Oh I got it! Charlie in underwear! Aww yeah that takes the images away. eww" I turned to the steering wheel and noticed Charlie just standing there. "Now that's just sick Bella" I sighed awkwardly. God can this day get any worse.

"hey dad yeah, I was just sitting thinking for a bit wondering where this place is, Can I borrow your GPS?" he stared at me "sure your busy thinking about your father in underwear an-" "bella is that a hickey on your neck?" I covered my neck with my hair "drop it please just give me your GPS". He just kept staring at that spot on my neck "well whats the address I can just drive you there." I took out the piece of paper from my pocket " 32, Wallaby Way, Sydney." My dad whistles "that IS far, let me drive you Bella Bear."

On the way to Edwards house Charlie finally decided to speak up "so how was your first day at forks? You made any friends?" I looked out the window and thought about James, his posse and then about Edward. "I guess you could say I did". I smiled and it was silent again so I turned on the radio it was my favorite song _Bodies hit the floor _by _drowning pool_ and it was at the screaming part. I bobbed my head to the music as the wind blew my hair around. I was mouthing the lyrics and head banging when we reached a stop light, Charlie stopped and looked at me, I just looked back smiling awkwardly.

Okay so rock music wasn't my dads forte, I clicked any button and changed the song. Oh god, not this song, it was such a bad song to hear around your family it was none other than the song _Get Low_:

"_**To the windoooows **_

_**To the walls (to the walls)**_

_**Till the sweat drips down my balls**_

_**All you bitches crawl"**_

I looked at charley and he smiled awkwardly "quite a mouth on that fellow" I sighed and turned on the CD player. Of course things get more awkward when my _Blood On the Dance Floor _CD started playing mid song _S my D:_

"_**Suck my dick **_

_**Pop it out like lipstick"**_

"Crap!" I decided to just turn off the radio completely and we had finally arrived. I looked up at the house and it was a freaking mansion "holy crap"…


	4. Denial

After climbing what felt like a billion stairs I finally almost reached the door "wooh I'm going to be sore tomorrow" I said as I was finally at the door. I cleaned my feet on the floor and saw a pair of feet in front of me none other than Edwards of course. He laughed taking a sip from his glass of wine "tired already? Guess I should reward you with dinner" I smiled, looks like I am going to eat with him and get answered questions. This day is turning around already. "so Edward how do you stand going up the stairs everyday?" I said as I walked into the house and sat down on the couch. He laughed "oh I don't, I jump up trees that lead me to my house", I laughed "what are you a squirrel?"

He smiled bitterly then got very serious "no I'm a vampire." Is this guy serious? I laughed and he stayed serious. Clearing my throat I said "so uhm what do you want to talk about first?" he stared at me and stared hard. "Bella, I don't understand you" I got a little confused then. "What do you mean you don't understand me I'm speaking English not Gibberish or Foreignese how do you not understand me?" he sat next to me and looked into my eyes.

"Bella be serious here, I mean, your not like other people I can read other people but I can't read you, while I watch you I try to read you and I get… nothing." Did he just say he watches me? Oh god, I was right he's a stalker and who knows what else and I'm in his house! I started to get up and he grabbed my wrist lightly. "ahh your freezing, I want to leave now, please let me leave… please?" he sighed.

"Bella darling let me explain again in a better way, you intrigue me." I stared wide eyed and struggled to get out of his grasp. "Bella, calm down" "I intrigue you? That's what every stalker thinks!" Edward sighed again "let me better explain Bella, I read uh auras and I can't seem to read yours I just try to read yours when you're more relaxed and don't know I'm there because your different when your around me." "I'm different around you? Pfft. Cocky much?" Now that's probably not a good thing to say to a person in this position but I didn't care at the moment.

"Bella let me just answer your questions, give you dinner and then you can go home." I stared at him questioningly.. "I don't want your food for all I know you drugged it." "i'll drive you somewhere to eat and then drive you home, it's a long way from home" "how do you know? Oh never mind you stalk me and no I'll drive your car to where _I want to eat _and I'm driving_ myself home _in your car and you can sit in the passengers seat_._ Edward cried out like a little boy "not my Volvo, that's my baby no one ever drives my Volvo" I smiled evilly. "Well unless you want me to go to the Po-Po you'll let me drive it." "fine!" he said in defeat.

I sighed "all this freaking out made my throat dry, do you have anything to drink?" "No not really" he said while taking a sip of the wine from his cup. "Dude, why do you drink wine, that's for old people" he smiled at me. "I am old though and I don't know what your talking about this_isn't_ wine." I moved towards him "_I want some of your wine_" "I don't know what your talking about" "_yes you do!_" "no I don't" I stood on the couch and pointed repeatedly to the cup looking as if I was doing some sort of dance, "that sir Edward, the cup it can't be anything else except wine nothing else has that _blood red_ color!" Edward looked at me like I was stupid, "nothing else has that color _except _blood."

I rolled my eyes "again with that vampire crap". "_exactly, you see now your connecting the dots Bella!_"he said in an encouraging tone. I stared at his beautiful face, his nice chisled features. He was obviously a mad man, beautiful but mad.

"Bella look at my eyes" I did and they had turned a deep red. "Oh, cool contacts dude!" Edward smacked his forehead in frustration. "not contacts my real eyes, I'm a vampire".

I laughed in his face "ohh scary, I don't believe it."

Edward looked into my eyes and smiled a full on smile "Bella, look at my teeth" they were sharp to a point I tried to rip of his teeth thinking they were the glue-on ones but they weren't. " Okay so, big deal you got them sharpened. I have to admit though, that's pretty cool, let me poke them." I poked the bottom of his tooth and it immediately pierced a small whole through my skin. "Ouch freaking fudge popsicles!" I started to bleed a little and Edward grabbed my hand. "here let me fix that" he lightly sucked the blood away and it felt strangely good. I moaned at the foreign sensation.

"You're a sicko! Why did you just do that? You really think you're a vampire?" he smiled full teeth smiles from then on "did you notice how I made you feel pleasure when I took out the blood?" I looked at him strangely and nodded a little. "Only vampires can make the people they feed off of feel good."

He pinned me down onto the couch and as I struggled against him as he breathed coldly onto my neck. "Bella darling, I assure you, _I am a vampire._"


End file.
